twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Chris Isaak
Chris Joseph Isaak (ur. 26 czerwca 1956 w Stockton, Kalifornia) – amerykański muzyk i aktor. Życie prywatne Isaak urodził się w Stockton, w stanie Kalifornia. Jest synem Dorothy (z domu Vignolo), zatrudnionej w fabryce chipsów i Joe Isaaka, kierowcy podnośnika widłowego. Matka Isaaka jest amerykanką włoskiego pochodzenia (urodziła się w Genui). Isaak ma dwóch starszych braci – Nicka i Jeffa. Życiorys Kariera muzyczna Isaak podpisał kontrakt z wytwórnią Warner Bros. Records w roku 1984 na nagranie pierwszego albumu Silvertone. Dwa utwory z tej płyty – „Gone Ridin'” i „Livin' for Your Lover” – zostały użyte w filmie Blue Velvet w reżyserii Davida Lyncha. Zdjęcia do drugiego albumu Isaaka, zatytułowanego po prostu Chris Isaak zostały wykonane przez znanego fotografa mody Bruce'a Webera. Kontrakt Chrisa został odnowiony w roku 1988, kiedy to zaczął wydawać płyty w wytwórni Reprise Records, która podlega Warner Bros. Jego najbardziej znaną piosenką jest „Wicked Game”. Została ona wydana w roku 1989 na płycie Heart Shaped World, a jej instrumentalna wersja została użyta w roku 1990 w filmie Dzikość serca (Wild at Heart) Davida Lyncha. Lee Chesnut, kierownik stacji radiowej w Atlancie, który był fanem filmów Lyncha, zaczął grać w radiu wersję wokalną utworu. Szybko stała się ona najczęściej graną piosenką na życzenie słuchaczy. Chesnut przyczynił się do rozpowszechnienia utworu po wszystkich stacjach radiowych w kraju – w konsekwencji w lutym 1991 roku znalazła się ona na liście 10 największych hitów w kraju. Teledysk do Wicked Game został wyreżyserowany przez Herba Rittsa i był wielkim hitem MTV i VH1; zdjęcia w klipie są czarno-białe, pokazują Isaaka i duńską modelkę Helenę Christensen obejmujących się na plaży i szepczących sobie do ucha. Inna, mniej popularna wersja teledysku „Wicked Game” jest wyreżyserowana przez Davida Lyncha i zawiera sceny z filmu Dzikość serca. W roku 1995 Chris rozstał się z długo grającym z nim gitarzystą Jamesem Wilseyem, a tego roku na tournée towarzyszył mu na gitarze Hershel Yatovitz. Piosenka „Baby Did a Bad, Bad Thing” została użyta w filmie Oczy szeroko zamknięte (1999), Stanleya Kubricka, w którym grała m.in. Nicole Kidman i Tom Cruise. Utwór ten pojawił się w roku 1995 na płycie Forever Blue. Teledysk został wyreżyserowany przez Herba Rittsa, zdjęcia do klipu są kolorowe, widać na nich Isaaka z francuską modelką Laetitia Casta w motelowym pokoju. Była to już druga współpraca Rittsa z Chrisem. Isaak skomponował również melodię przewodnią dla amerykańskiego nocnego talk-show The Late Late Show with Craig Kilborn. W roku 2001 Isaak prowadził swój własny show, The Chris Isaak Show. Był on nadawany od marca 2001 roku do marca 2004 w USA w telewizji kablowej. Utwór „Life Will Go On” pojawił się w filmie Córka prezydenta z roku 2004, w którym grali m.in. Mandy Moore i Matthew Goode. Stacja VH1 umieściła go na 68. miejscu w rankingu 100 najprzystojniejszych artystów. 20 października 2008 r. Isaak wydał nowy album, Live in Australia. Utwory na płycie zostały nagrane podczas trasy koncertowej piosenkarza w 2006 r. w Melbourne. Jest to jego pierwszy album live. Chris Isaak ogłosił również następne tournée po Australii, a także wydanie nowego albumu studyjnego w 2009 roku. Został nim Mr. Lucky, którego premiera odbyła się w lutym – muzyk współpracował nad nim wraz z Johnem Shanksem. Gitary Wielu gitarzystów myślało, że główną gitarą elektryczną Isaaka jest Gretsch 6120 lub White Falcon za wzlgędu na przetworniki filtertron i biały kolor, jednak on sam ujawnił w wywiadzie z Acoustic Guitar Central z 2002 roku, że jest to prototyp gitary marki Gibson, który nigdy nie wszedł do masowej produkcji. Posiada również akustyczną gitarę Gibson J-200, na której komponuje swoje piosenki. Isaak zaczynał swoją karierę grając na gitarze Silvertone 1446, której używał także Scotty Moore. Aktorstwo i inne zajęcia Chris Isaak pojawia się również w filmach, zwykle grając postacie drugoplanowe. Jednak można wyróżnić kilka filmów, w których grał ważną rolę, m.in. z Keanu Reevesem i Bridget Fondą w filmie Mały Budda (1993), a także rola w filmie Davida Lyncha – Twin Peaks: Ogniu, krocz ze mną w roku 1992. Isaak grał również w takich produkcjach jak: Poślubiona mafii (1988), Milczenie owiec (1991), Szaleństwa młodości (1996) i Apetyt na seks (2004). Isaak odmówił przyjęcia roli Jeffreya Beaumonta w filmie Davida Lyncha Blue Velvet (1986) oraz Raya Sinclaira w Dzikiej namiętności (1986) w reżyserii Jonathana Demme. Chris prowadził swój własny show – The Chris Isaak Show w latach 2001–2004. Występował wraz z aktualnymi członkami jego zespołu razem z licznie zapraszanymi do studia gośćmi. Zagrał również gościnnie w jednym z odcinków amerykańskiego sitcomu Przyjaciele; oraz w mini-serialu na HBO Z Ziemi na Księżyc. Miał zagrać Nicka Castle'a w filmie Mgła, jednak ostatecznie w tę rolę wcielił się Tom Welling. Isaak jest również amatorem boksu (założył turniej Golden Gloves) oraz zapalonym surferem. Jest korespondentem dla The Tonight Show with Jay Leno i Extra. Dyskografia Albumy studyjne *''Silvertone'' (1985) *''Chris Isaak'' (1986) *''Heart Shaped World'' (1989) *''San Francisco Days'' (1993) *''Forever Blue'' (1995) *''Baja Sessions'' (1996) *''Speak of the Devil'' (1998) *''Always Got Tonight'' (2002) *''Christmas'' (2004) *''Mr. Lucky'' (2009) *Beyond the Sun (2011) *First Comes the Night (2015) Kompilacje *''Wicked Game'' (1991) *''3 for One'' (2000) *''Best of Chris Isaak'' (2006) Albumy live *''Live in Australia'' (2008) Single Filmografia * 1988: Poślubiona mafii (Married to the Mob) * 1991: Milczenie owiec (The Silence of the Lambs) * 1991: Twin Peaks: Ogniu krocz ze mną (Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me) * 1993: Mały Budda (Little Buddha) * 1996: W rytmie serca (Grace of My Heart) * 1996: Szaleństwa młodości (That Thing You Do!) * 1999: Błędy młodości (Blue Ridge Fall) * 2004: Apetyt na seks (A Dirty Shame) * 2008: The Informers Telewizja * 1996: Przyjaciele (Sezon 2, odcinek 12) * 1998: Z Ziemi na Księżyc * 2003: Nie ma sprawy (Sezon 3, odcinek 20) * 2001-2004: The Chris Isaak Show * 2004: American Dreams (Sezon 2, odcinek 14) * 2006: The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson (Sezon 2, Odcinek 177) * 2007: Great Performances Jerry Lee Lewis: Last Man Standing Live * 2009: The Chris Isaak Hour Zobacz też * Katarzyna Dąbrowska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji